Van Helsing (TV series)
Van Helsing is an American supernatural drama television series and premiered on September 23, 2016 on Syfy. The series stars Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing. It was created and produced by the Syfy network. “Van Helsing reimagines this classic story in a compelling new way featuring a bold and complex heroine," said Chris Regina, Senior Vice President, Program Strategy, Syfy. "This action-packed series will be a terrific addition to our lineup next year." “Van Helsing represents a new mythology in sci-fi by challenging traditional vampire rules,” said Chad Oakes, Nomadic Pictures. “The series is unique in exploring a world completely dominated by vampires, while the human characters have to learn the importance of working together to ensure their survival.” “Mike and I are thrilled to team up once again with the talented Neil LaButeto deliver an amazing series”.Van Helsing - Syfy Orders Female Led TV Series + Teaser Key Arts *Updated* On October 14, 2016, Syfy renewed the series for a 13-episode second season. On December 19, 2017, Syfy renewed the series for a 13-episode third season. On December 18, 2018, Syfy renewed the series for a 13-episode fourth season. Plot Three years in the future following an event referred to as "The Rising", vampires now dominate the world. Vanessa Van Helsing, great-great-great-grand daughter of vampire hunter Abraham Van Helsing, is resurrected to lead the surviving humans in their struggle against the vampires. Vanessa is the last hope for survival, as she unknowingly awakens to discover she possesses unique power over them: that she has a unique blood composition that makes her not only immune to vampires, but with the ability to turn a vampire human. With this secret weapon, Vanessa becomes a prime target for the vampires, while trying to save humanity. Vanessa must now lead mankind against a world controlled by vampires in the post-Rising landscape, and the humans have to learn the importance of working together to ensure their survival. Main Cast * Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing * Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller * Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam * David Cubitt as John * Vincent Gale as Flesh * Rukiya Bernard as Doc * Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad Crew *Neil LaBute (creator/writer) * Simon Barry (writer) * Jackie May (writer) * Jonathan Walker (writer) * Jeremy Smith (writer) * Matt Venables (writer) * Karen Lam (writer) * Shevon Singh (writer) * Gorrman Lee (writer) * Michael Nankin (director) * Jason Priestley (director) * David Frazee (director) * Simon Barry (director) * Amanda Tapping (director) * Chad Oakes (executive producers) * Michael Frislev (executive producers) * Neil LaBute (executive producers) * Simon Barry (executive producers) * Evan Tyler (executive producers) * Zadoc Angell (executive producers) * Dave Brown (executive producers) * Daniel March (executive producers) Development *On October 28, 2015, Syfy announced the network had ordered Van Helsing, a 13-episode series from Nomadic Pictures (Fargo, Hell on Wheels). Dynamic Television is on board as International distributor.‘Van Helsing’ Series Picked Up By Syfy *Executive Producers: Chad Oakes & Mike Frislev, both from Nomadic Pictures. *Showrunners/writers: Neil LaBute, Simon Barry (Continuum), Evan Tyler from Industry Works, Dave Brown from Echo Lake Entertainment as well as executive producer, Daniel March (Dynamic). *Nomadic Pictures will distribute the series within Canada, Fallout Asylum and Dynamic Television will distribute the series (initial window) in the United States and Dynamic Television will distribute the series throughout the rest of the world. *On February 17, several cast members were announced, including Kelly Overton as the lead Vanessa Van Helsing, Jonathan Scarfe, Christopher Heyerdahl, Paul Johansson, David Cubitt, and Tim Guinee.‘Van Helsing’ Series Casts Kelly Overton In Title Role Of Hunter’s Daughter, 5 Others *Filming of the series began on February 22, 2016. Van Helsing Writers (@vanhelsingwrite) Twitter Confirmation *Filming wrapped up on June 27, 2016.Simon Barry (@SimonDavisBarry) Twitter Confirmation Trivia * Zenescope Entertainment, the publisher of Van Helsing vs. Dracula, a comic book miniseries revolving around Van Helsing's daughter Liesel, is currently affiliated with the show, though the extent is as of yet unknown.Zenescope Official Website External links * [http://www.syfy.com/vanhelsing Van Helsing] on Syfy.com * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5197820/ Van Helsing] at the Internet Movie Database * [https://twitter.com/vanhelsingTV Van Helsing] on Twitter * [https://twitter.com/vanhelsingwrite Van Helsing writers] on Twitter * ''Van Helsing'' on Wikipedia References Category:Van Helsing Television Series